


Virginity is Just a Social Construction

by trilliath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliath/pseuds/trilliath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jackson rudely reminds everyone in school of Stiles's sexual inexperience, Erica and Isaac decide they’re going to help their buddy Stiles lose his V-card in a bi-sexually spectacular fashion. In fact, they can't really believe it hasn't occurred to them before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IDEK I just had this idea and it wouldn't leave soooo... Because Isaac is cute when he blushes. And Stiles is sexy even when he gets surprised. And Erica is... a force of nature.

The betas are walking up the school hallway together as usual, Erica's arm around Boyd's waist and Isaac close to his other side. There's a bit of a commotion in the hallway. A freshman girl runs past them, crying. They draw closer till they can see Stiles and Jackson facing off in the hallway. Stiles is gesturing over his shoulder at the retreating girl and saying something in a sharp voice to the smirking jock. 

"- which is complete bullshit!" they hear Stiles finish as they near.

"Oh like you'd know. From what I hear, the closest you've come to getting laid is walking in on Argent and McCall," Jackson snaps, and the rest of the guys around him make laughing "Ohhh!" sounds and calls of "Burn." Giggles erupt from the surrounding students.

"Easy now," Boyd murmurs, tightening his grip on Erica's shoulder when she makes a low, angry sound and leans forward. Still, as Stiles's cheeks color in an angry flush, Jackson catches sight of them in the background and stiffens. Before Stiles can come up with a suitable retort, Jackson shoves past him and adds, "So get out of my fucking way, Stilinski." 

"That's not even an insult. Virginity is just a stupid social construct," he calls after the retreating group of jerks. The giggles and catcalls persist as the bunch of them march off away from the crowd, leaving him fuming. 

He sighs, scrubbing his hand over the back of his head as he turns. He sees them, and offers a half-hearted wave as he shrugs the strap of his backpack tighter on his shoulder. Isaac waves back. Boyd nods but Erica is still scowling on his behalf as he passes, head hanging as he heads into a nearby classroom.

 

Erica still hasn't let it go a couple of days later. At lunch she watches Stiles sitting with Scott and Allison. The latter two are just leaving, waving amicably to Stiles and dumping their trays as they meander away arm-in-arm. Stiles glances after them, then resumes people watching idly, tapping his thumbs and bobbing his head to a beat only he can hear as he swirls a carrot in his dressing. He sighs and tosses the carrot back down on the tray and fiddles instead with the cap of his orange juice.

"I have an idea," Erica says, turning her heavy garnet eyes on her pack-mates. Boyd raises an eyebrow at her, chewing on a bite of carrot. He already looks skeptical. She makes a face at him and turns her attention to Isaac, who's watching her with interest. She catches his eyes, and the tilts her head, slowly dragging her eyes across the crowded cafeteria to where Stiles is sitting alone. Looking back at Isaac she lifts her brows in question.

"Yeah?" Isaac asks, eyes lighting up.

"Yeah," Erica says firmly, smiling slowly. She turns her gaze on Boyd. "What about you?"

Boyd just shakes his head with a wry smile. "Thanks, but no." 

"Worth a try," she says with a moue of disappointment. He rolls his eyes but smiles at her. 

"I'm gonna go study for Chem.," he says as he rises, lifting his bag. They nod and wave at him as he steps away from the table, but he glances back, raising his voice slightly over the din of chattering students. "But have fun with that. It's a good plan." 

"Oh, we will," Erica calls to his retreating back with a smirk.

When she looks back, Stiles is blinking at them from across the cafeteria, drawn by her raised voice. She smiles at him with as much bedroom-eyes as she can manage and runs her nails through Isaac's hair. She licks her lips and then sinks her teeth into her plush lower lip, still gazing at Stiles. Isaac leans into her touch, slipping a hand around her back to splay along her ribs, fingertips bumping against the swell of her breast. 

She is pleased to see Stiles's throat bob as he swallows, eyes wide as he glances between the two of them. After a moment he glances surreptitiously around himself, but there's nobody else they could be looking at. His lips part in a small 'o' as he turns his gaze back to them.

She winks at him, smile deepening. "Oh just look at him, he's going to be so gorgeous when he comes," she murmurs against Isaac's neck grinning at the way his breath hitches. Neither of them take their eyes off of Stiles. His bread roll hangs forgotten in his hand as he stares back at them.

When the bell rings he jumps, nearly knocking his juice over. He catches it, but knocks the rest of his tray off the table as a consequence. When he looks up again, they're gone, disappearing into the crowd of students, heading off to different classes. 

"Think he got the message?" Erica murmurs. Isaac just smiles and ducks his head, hiding behind his tousled curls as he slips an arm around her shoulders.

 

At the end of the last class of the week they go hunting for him. But they don't have far to look. He's just leaning against his locker, like he's waiting for them. He watches as they saunter down the hall towards him. The look on his face is faintly wary, faintly nervous. They surround him in a coordinated maneuver, going straight into his personal space as they lean hands or shoulders against lockers on either side of him. 

He has his arms crossed as he gnaws on one of his lips, glancing between them uncertainly. His pulse is thrumming visibly in his throat.

"Hi Stiles," Isaac murmurs with a slow smile.

"Hey," he says in reply.

"Wanna come over to Isaac's house and work on the history project together?" Erica asks, making her voice as innocent as possible and her face just the opposite. "We talked it over and we decided we could really use your help."

By the look on his face she knows he can tell that the invitation to study is mostly disingenuous. But the invitation to come over is not. She smiles with pleasure as that knowledge slowly dawns on Stiles's face. He looks over at Isaac for confirmation, and receives a shy smile and flushed cheeks in return.

He swallows audibly. "Oh wow. Um. Yeah, okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles can't stop glancing at them in his mirrors. Isaac leans close from the back seat occasionally to murmur directions against Stiles's ear. He sort-of mostly knows the way to Isaac's place without them but he doesn't mind given the way each breathy murmur sends a shiver down his spine.

Erica just sits in the passenger seat undressing him with her eyes. He's really glad it doesn't take long to get there because he's not sure how much of it he can take. 

They arrive in silence, though the tension has Stiles wishing he could think of something to say just to take the edge off. Erica slings an arm around Stiles's shoulders as they walk up the sidewalk to the old, well-kept house. When they pause to wait as Isaac to unlock the door, Erica runs idle fingernails over his scalp. He's transfixed by Erica's sensual smirk as Isaac fiddles with the keys. 

It takes but a moment and then Isaac leads them into the shade of the curtained room. He toes off his shoes onto a mat near the door. Stiles does the same. The house is mostly empty. The dining room is full of boxes. The living-room has an old but well-kept couch in front of a much newer television system. Erica walks over like she owns the place, turning on the speakers and plugging in her phone. A few button punches later music filters into the room.

"It looks different," Stiles says, standing awkwardly in the entryway. 

Isaac glances around. "I'm selling the place," he explains with a shrug. "Fresh start or whatever." 

"That's good. That's really good," Stiles replies, and receives a pleased smile for his words. 

Erica strides over to the couch, tossing her bag down by the arm of it. She sits down, looking up at Stiles with a smirk and pats the cushion next to her in the middle of the couch.

Stiles glances at Isaac who's looking back at him, hands tucked into his pockets. He drops his backpack down beside Erica's and obliges her, coming to sit on the couch beside her, though his heart is pounding. Since he's not absolutely 100% certain that this isn't some misunderstanding based on the fact that werewolves were extra physically affectionate, he sits on the cushion she indicated, but a reasonable distance from her. Of course she just slips her arm along the back of the couch so that she is leaning close enough that the swell of her breast brushes softly against his arm. Isaac drifts closer, then glances at the other open seat next to Stiles.

"May I?" he asks quietly.

Stiles looks up at him in surprise, mouth slightly ajar. He smiles. "Yeah. Uh, please."

Isaac flashes a grin and sits, leaving more room between them than Erica, but just as much tension.

Stiles looks at Erica, then turns to look at Isaac.

"Uh, hi," he says, cheeks flushing. 

Erica laughs, her hand slipping along the fabric on Stiles's shoulder. Isaac touches a soft hand to Stiles's cheek, then bumps his nose against Stiles's. He hesitates, and then his mouth brushes ever so softly over Stiles's parted lips until Stiles closes the distance with a minute motion of his head. It's a slow, soft kiss, but one that has heart-rates climbing unanimously. 

Isaac's hand drifts down to press against Stiles's chest, fingers splaying gently over the thin fabric of his tee. Erica's hand joins it, slipping across Stiles's ribs from the other direction.

When they part and Stiles turns his head to Erica she smirks, lifting her chin expectantly. He obliges her happily, covering her mouth with his. Though her lips are softer, her kiss is far more insistent. She tilts her head into it, pushing her tongue between Stiles's lips in a move that has him groaning. 

After a moment he pulls back, sighing unsteadily and then glances significantly between them.

Erica smiles fondly at Isaac and leans in front of Stiles to meet the other boy's lips in a slow, sensual kiss. 

"Oh jeez," Stiles mutters as he watches them. "That's really hot."

They both make a sound of agreement and intensify the kiss, adding tongues and roaming hands. Stiles gathers his courage and reaches a hand up to each of them, setting his palms against their ribs. He takes a shaky breath as he slides his fingers down along their bodies, then down over their thighs as they break their kiss, breaths coming faster. 

The front of his jeans is plenty tight, and Isaac skims a palm over the bump. Stiles groans faintly as Erica's fingers slip up under the hem of his shirt, scraping her nails lightly over his skin. Isaac captures his mouth again in an even fiercer kiss than before, and Erica sets to work kissing her way along his neck. She sets her teeth in more than once, sucking hard enough to leave bruises. In silent coordination they switch, and it's Erica's turn at his mouth again. But he breaks the kiss to press his lips against her throat this time, nipping at the skin with his teeth. She moans breathlessly in response so he does it again, harder. Isaac watches a moment, wide-eyed, then ducks his head to take his turn at the exposed skin of Stiles's throat. He's not as rough as Erica, but he makes almost a point of sucking a hickey or two into his skin. 

"Oh god," Stiles moans, tipping his head back and letting Isaac have at him. Eventually Isaac sits back and the two werewolves admire their handiwork with bright eyes.

Their healing powers mean that even the faint marks Stiles has left on Erica's neck are already fading. But he'll know they're there. They all stare at each other, breathing heavily a moment. But it's Isaac who first pulls his shirt over his head. Stiles stares at the expanse of creamy skin, fingers drifting up to touch. 

"Okay?" Isaac asks, leaning forward to press another kiss to Stiles's parted lips.

"Uh-huh," Stiles manages. "Very."  
He leans forward to press a kiss to the bared skin of Isaac's shoulder, slowly making his way up to his throat where he burrows his teeth in for a mark of his own. Isaac moans softly, fingers curling in the fabric of Stiles's shirt as Stiles lifts his head, then licks the mark as it fades.

Erica grins and tugs off her jacket, hitching up her tank-top right after that, leaving a smooth black bra. Stiles reaches up to slide his fingertips under one of the straps, pushing it slowly off her shoulder till it falls down her arm. He slides his palm slowly down till it rolls over the curve of her breast, slipping under the soft cup till he can part his fingers over the hardening bud of her nipple. She rolls her head to the side, smiling slowly as she reaches up behind her back to undo the clasp. The fabric falls down her arms and Isaac drags it away, tossing it among the growing pile of clothes. Stiles is distracted, running his thumb over her breast, but both of them are having none of his fully-clothed state. They slide their hands under his shirt, pushing it up till he laughs and lifts his arms over his head. 

He flushes as they both dip close, pressing lips to his chest and abdomen, circling his nipples with teasing kisses and nips. Erica's breasts bump his arm and chest intermittently, and both of them give off delicious heat where their bare skin touches him. The feeling of skin-to-skin is mind-blowing. His fingers slide over their backs, soaking up the sensation of their skin under his fingertips.

With a final nip to his ribs, Erica stands, kicking off her heels. In a smooth motion she tugs open the snaps of her fly and skims the jeans down over her hips, kicking the fabric aside. Isaac is already standing and reaching for his belt as Erica hands Stiles up. She pulls at the waistband of his jeans and within moments he's bare to his socks, which he toes off sheepishly. 

He doesn't have time to feel anything about being naked in a sexy way with other people for the first time. Erica grabs him by the face, pressing close for another kiss. The tips of her breasts brush against his chest and he groans as his dick bumps against her thighs. Then Isaac's hand is sliding up his backside to settle at his waist and he turns his head, kissing him too.

"You are just too delicious," Erica says, reaching up to Stiles's shoulders, pushing hard enough to drop him back onto the couch, erection bobbing against his thigh. He gazes up at them, to perfect human specimens, all toned lines and smooth curves and glossy hair. She kneels in front of him and reaches up, grabbing his hips so that she can pull him down where she wants him.

"Oh god," he murmurs as she presses her hands against his knees till they spread. Isaac sits beside him, leaning close so their sides touch, running a hand over Stiles's hip as he presses a kiss into the crook of his neck. Erica slides the flat of her palm up along Stiles's length, lips parting as she licks them in anticipation.

"She's so good at this, too," he whispers in Stiles's ear as he turns his eyes towards his pack-mate, sharing a smirk. Stiles bites his lip over a strangled sound as his dick jumps in Erica's grasp. She just grins and dips her head so that her mouth can cover the tip of Stiles's erection, the tips of her breasts brushing against his thighs as she slides forward. Isaac watches as she goes down on Stiles, watches his face as he struggles to keep calm, breath coming unevenly. Isaac strokes a fond hand over her tousled blond locks and she winks at him.

"Oh my god," Stiles whispers as she twists her mouth over him, feathering her tongue in little pulses against his skin.

Isaac kisses Stiles one more time before sliding off the couch and taking a few steps so he is behind Erica. She flashes a grin over her shoulder at him and he returns it as he kneels. She makes a soft sound of pleasure as his hand finds her, stroking softly before she redoubles her efforts in Stiles's lap. She tilts her hips as Isaac lines himself up with her entrance. He closes his eyes and rocks forward, burying himself with a fast stroke. She makes a purr of approval, voice humming against Stiles's cock.

It's all Stiles can do not to lose himself right then. He watches as Isaac leans over her back, stroking her skin with a reverent touch as he strokes gently into her. Stiles leans forward till he can touch Isaac's head, and the boy tips his head up at the touch, leaning into it. Erica turns her head, smiling up at them, hair spilling over Stiles's lap. He takes a shuddering breath and then slips back from her.

He is still _so_ hard but he's not ready to finish yet. He slips down beside them, touching Erica's side as Isaac pushes inside her. He watches passively for a moment, entranced by the faint suck and pull sound of their joining. Then he remembers he's a participant and his hand slips down to find her breast. She tips her head back on a low sound of pleasure, pressing the firm flesh into his palm. He kneads her breast, then slips his fingers over the bud at its peak so he can tug on her nipple. She shifts slightly so that her weight is balanced on one hand, giving him freer access to her breast and sliding her hand up his thigh to touch him back. Isaac's hand comes up to cup the back of his head, drawing him closer for a kiss. Then Isaac's hand slips down to join Erica's on Stiles's cock.

Stiles's other hand presses against Isaac's ribs, splaying over the tensing and re-tensing muscles there. Eventually his hand drifts up to Isaac's nipple and he tugs on it too, reveling in the way Isaac's breath stutters against his tongue. Hands are roaming everywhere as the pace increases. Breaths come on fast pulls, moans becoming louder the more they touch. Isaac's hand on Stiles stutters too in its motion as he picks up his pace fucking Erica. His mouth is hard on Stiles's, almost desperate. Stiles kisses back, trying to give as good as he gets. Erica makes a soft sound as she digs in, fucking back hard enough so that the slap of skin is loud in the small room. The sound has Stiles moaning against Isaac's mouth. Isaac stiffens, hips tripping out of rhythm. His head jerks back on a groan, hand tightening on Stiles as he shakes, gasping for breath.

He hardly has a moment to breath before Erica is crawling towards him, pushing him back on the carpet. He falls back on his elbows as she puts her lips to him. Isaac isn't far behind, placing a firm but gentle hand on Stiles's knee, pushing it aside, breath hot and still coming fast in the comedown from his orgasm. Erica shifts in response, making more room for Isaac, and then suddenly there are two mouths on his dick, tongues pushing competitively against each other for real-estate.

It's torturous, each stroke of the tongue coming at different intervals from two different people. He can still barely believe that it's really happening, but he had never come up with this much detail in his fantasies. Isaac's fingers move to cup his balls, rolling them gently in his palm as they begin to take turns bobbing their head over the tip of him. Each touch would be enough to send him over the edge if prolonged, but they change it up before he can spill over, keeping him guessing and desperate. But each time takes him a little closer, and each turn is a little longer until he's shaking from the strain of it. Stiles tries to keep steady but it's of no use as they lick and suck and tug on him. He gasps out an incoherent plea and then Isaac is wrapping his lips around the head of him, swallowing down and sucking hard as Erica's tongue laves below him. 

"Oh god, oh god," Stiles blurts, abs going rigid as he comes, spilling himself into Isaac's mouth. 

When they lift their heads they are both grinning. Isaac swipes a smear of liquid from his lower lip with his thumb, blushing as he grins. Erica just looks hungry. And Stiles pushes up and crawls back towards her. He kisses her, then pushes at her waist till she lays back. Because while he's spent, Erica most definitely isn't. And this is something he's been desperate to try for a _long_ time. He strokes reverent fingers over her breasts and waist, sliding broad palms down to the tops of her thighs. She spreads them in anticipation of his goal, opening herself to him, grinning. If it were physically possible, he'd be hard again at the sight. 

He brushes his fingers down over the soft thatch of golden hair on her mound and then strokes them down over the hot wet folds of her sex. 

"Isn't she beautiful?" Isaac murmurs, smiling with shy reverence down at the soft pink flesh at the apex of her thighs. 

"Every molecule," he replies. He slides down so that he can place his arms under her thighs and angle his head down to press his lips to her folds. They're soft, with an underlying firmness. It's like nothing he's ever done before. The scent of her is heady, full of lust. He lets his tongue slide up under her clit in a long strip and she sighs in pleasure. 

She tastes perfect. Like heat and desire and skin and woman. He explores avidly, getting to know her body, then eventually he dips his tongue lower into the slippery mixture of her and Isaac's fluids. The saltier more bitter tang of Isaac mixing with the tart taste of Erica has him pausing to savor the symphony of sexual flavors in his mouth. 

"God, you taste amazing. Both of you," Stiles says, lifting his head slightly. Isaac makes a soft sound in response and Stiles glances up at him. His eyes are on Stiles's mouth. He slips his tongue out to capture the moisture there, grinning. Then he turns his head back to her, nosing his way through her folds with abandon.

She moans when he sucks her clit between his teeth, and when he nips at the edges of her lips. She moans again when Isaac's mouth closes over one of her nipples, sucking hard. He pulls the bud taut between his teeth and Stiles feels her hips buck at the sensation, fingers tightening against his short hair. He moves his tongue faster, rubbing it over her clit in rapid little strokes that have the muscles in her belly pulsing intermittently. She tips her head to the side, moaning, and he grins, pleased to please her. 

"Yes, just like-," she gasps, head turning the other way in a roll of pleasure. Stiles does as he's told, keeping it up. Isaac reaches over to tug on her other nipple, still sucking hard on the one close to him and she bucks.

"Yes, oh please-," she begs, voice tightening on a moan as her body bows up underneath them, shaking violently as her orgasm hits. They don't stop until she goes limp. When she finally lays, boneless and languid on the floor, he crawls up over her. Isaac lays out beside them, and they all wrap arms around each other, exchanging a little flurry of kisses.

"Are you done yet?" Stiles asks breathlessly, glancing between them. Isaac flushes as Stiles pulls closer to him, grinning.  
"I don't think you're done yet," he says, slipping a hand over the slowly-hardening length of Isaac's dick. "I know I'm not."

Erica just laughs. "You know," she says, rolling them over, "Werewolves have _excellent_ stamina." 

 

-o0o-

 

For a long time after they finish round two, they just lay in a pile of exhausted teenager, grinning at each other like idiots an occasionally letting their fingers stray and tease. Stiles just gazes at them, contented and incredulous still. He wasn't even sure he wasn't just having a really, _really_ good dream.

Abruptly, both of them lift their heads. They glance at each other in confirmation and then immediately start untangling limbs and reaching for discarded clothes with hurried motions.

"Mm?" Stiles murmurs, sitting up, glancing between them as they tug on underwear and jeans alike.

"Time to go," Erica says, flashing him a smirk as she tugs her bra on, putting away those magnificent breasts, much to Stiles's disappointment.

Isaac breaks his distracted gaze by handing him his shirt.

"Fast would be good," he adds cryptically before yanking his own shirt over his head. "Sorry."

Stiles complies with their wishes, dressing quickly though he remains confused. They both finish before him and start helping dress him just as they had helped un-dress him not so long ago. They certainly don't seem annoyed with him given that their hands keep straying even as they finish dressing him. But they relinquish their teasing touches as they pull him to his feet, shoving his backpack into his arms and guiding him to the front door. Before they open it, each of them leans forward for an affectionate kiss, but it's over quickly and then the light spilling in through the opening has him blinking.

"Well. Bye," Stiles says, still confused as she nudges him out the door.

"See you. We should do it again some time," Erica adds with a saucy wink. Isaac grins and blushes beside her, hands tucked back in his pockets.

Then it all clicks into place as the Camaro turns onto the block. Stiles sucks in a sharp breath and casts a wry smile at them. "Oh, got it." The fact that the car made a relatively distinctive noise in the middle of sedan supreme suburbia was probably pretty darn helpful, come to think of it. "And yeah," he says back over his shoulder as he trots down the steps. "Definitely."

He slings his backpack over one shoulder and heads down the path towards his jeep as Derek steps out of his car and starts to head up toward the house. He casts a mildly quizzical glance at Stiles as they approach each other. Stiles just waves and says "Hey Derek," before continuing past him to the street.

But Derek jerks to a halt as he passes him. And no matter how hard he tries, Stiles can't resist a glance over his shoulder. Erica and Isaac are standing in the doorway, hands over their mouths, trying not to laugh. But the stricken look on Derek's face has Stiles putting on his best poker face and making a stiff about-face followed by marching quickly to his jeep. Derek's still staring after him as he clambers in, throws his backpack across the seat, and drives away. 

He's torn between epic embarrassment and laughter and giddy rapture the entire rest of the day.


End file.
